The goal of the trans-network projects is to bring in expertise outside of this PS-OC. If this proposal is successful, then we will immediately begin the work with ether PS-OCs to create mechanisms for developing trans network projects. It is hard to develop these mechanisms with knowing what the other centers will focus on, where they will be, and hew they will be composed. Following the specific NCI guidance (http://physics.cancer.gev/RFA/RFA-CA-09-009-FAQs.asp) and the RFA, we do not propose specific trans-network projects, but rather assert that developing these projects is a key priority for us as a center and we look forward to working with the NCI and our sister PS-OCs to establish a vibrant and scientifically rich set of trans network projects. For example, it will be very important for us to apply our approaches net onlv to breast cancer but also to ether cancers, such as prostate cancer. Ideally, we would thus start a trans-network pilot project with a center focusing en prostate. Part of what we will need to do post-award is to develop processes, mechanisms, and strategies of how trans-network pilot projects will be selected and initiated. We have already discussed approaches for that in our 'within-center'pilot project section. At each opportunity where progress is assessed and plans are discussed, such as at regular meetings of the Executive Committee and the Center Advisory Committee (CAC). and during the Center's annual review, the agenda will include a specific focus on identifying needs for additional areas of expertise, broadening interactions beyond the network, and exposing researchers to alternative and new approaches. Among the benefits of this ongoing dialogue would be the opportunity to identify premising new lines of scientific inquiry that might merit development of new pilots.